


Tiramisu

by Mooseknucklesss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseknucklesss/pseuds/Mooseknucklesss
Summary: One word prompt: Tiramisu. Apparently that means smut. lol. Enjoy <3





	Tiramisu

Draco put the final touches on the roasted potatoes to go along with the chicken that was being levitated out of the oven and onto the dining table. With a wave of his hand he lit the multiple candles strategically placed around the room that offered a romantic glow. Turning to put the needle down on the record player, sultry music filled the room, making him sway his hips a little.

He took a small step back to observe the dining room. The romantic atmosphere suggestive but not over the top. He checked that the champagne was to temperature before walking over to the ornate mirror hanging on the wall to check his hair one last time. Everything was to perfection, including himself. He had to smirk at himself a bit smugly. Tonight was a huge night. All he had to do was wait for Potter to get home.

* * *

 

Harry stepped out of the floo to a silent sitting room. All the lights dimmed,  but he knew he was not alone. He could here soft music gravitating towards his ears from the dining room. He smiled to himself, wondering what his boyfriend had planned for the night and whether his own coincided. Harry shrugged off his outer Auror robes and laid them across the back of the sofa while making his way to the dining room.

Standing near the dining chair was Draco looking absolutely edible. Harry groaned internally. Draco has always been the sexiest man he laid eyes on, but tonight he had an air about himself that made Harry weak. Draco smirked at Harry, knowing exactly what he was thinking. He gracefully pulled out the dining chair for Harry, who took the hint pretty quickly. His eyes following Draco as he made his way around the dining table to sit, Draco laying the crisp napkin across his lap that suggested years of etiquette training. Draco caught Harry’s gaze from beneath his lashes, giving him a small, but genuine smile.

“Draco, everything looks amazing. Did I do something to deserve such attention?” Harry teased flirtatiously.

Draco tilted his chin a bit, while giving Harry an intense look. “Everything.” He replied confidently.

Harry was shook for a bit before Draco opened his mouth to speak again. “Salad?” he asked with a false innocent look. Harry couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. He loved this man like crazy he thought while accepting being served graciously. They leisurely made their way through the meal, keeping the conversation subjects light with a bit of banter that was usual for the couple.

Harry always loved when Draco cooked. Something he’d been spoiled by since they moved in together. At first Harry was doubtful about Draco’s cooking skill, assuming he never lifted a finger to cook anything while growing up with house elves at his beck and call. He soon realized to never underestimate the Slytherin. On their first date Draco invited him to his flat for dinner. Pleasantly surprised when he was served homemade Osso Buco. Of course, Harry had to put his foot in his mouth when he commented about his doubts. Draco, however, gave him a very unimpressed look before pointing out that it’s not much different from Potions and good instructions. Harry learned after that to just enjoy the man’s creations, because he couldn’t deny that they were delicious.

Once finished with the main courses, and a few glasses of champagne, Harry decided that it was time to put his plan to work. But before he could ready himself, Draco was standing and heading toward the kitchen. Harry, too relaxed from champagne and a good meal, decided to wait for his boyfriend to return and see what else he had in store. Draco returned quickly with dessert. A beautiful tiramisu in an ornate serving dish. His mouth watered as he eyed the treat. Treacle tart was by far his favorite, but he’d come to appreciate many desserts from all over thanks to his boyfriends love for travel. 

“Room for dessert, Potter?” Draco asked, his voice low from either the atmosphere or the champagne.

Harry leered at his boyfriend from across the table, noticing the slight flush across Draco’s cheeks. “Looks good.” He said simply, receiving a look of mild indignance from Draco. “ _Good_ ” the blonde scoffed under his breath, causing Harry to smirk. He was served a very nice portion, thankful he did save some room for dessert.

Draco was very pleased with the way his tiramisu turned out. The finest cocoa he could find sprinkled on top. Thankful he’d forgone the fruit for the sake of presentation, he delicately spooned a bit into his mouth. Closing his eyes and moaning quietly around the spoon, from how delicious it was, he was startled from his rapture as he heard a hard clank of silverware. He opened his eyes to see Harry quickly fumbling to pick up his spoon and resume eating. Draco had noticed that his boyfriend’s cheeks had become a light rosy color. The blond smirked internally at this development. Oh, he’d have a bit of fun with this.

He resumed his eating, pulling the spoon out of his mouth slowly, wrapping his his perfectly pink tongue around the rounded end with another, slightly lower, moan. He pretended not to notice Harry, who’s lips were slightly parted, spoon halfway to his mouth, and took another spoonful. This time, when he finished the bite, he licked the spoon seductively imagining it was Harry’s large, delectable co-

There was another clank of silverware being set down forcefully. Draco caught Harry’s gaze innocently, raising his eyebrows as he noticed that Harry’s breathing was a bit faster than before. What he wasn’t surprised by was the look of passionate hunger in Harry’s eyes. Draco knew very well what he was doing.

Harry knew what Draco was doing as well. He had to press a palm against himself through his tightening trousers to relieve some pressure. He hadn’t meant to set his spoon down so hard, but Draco knew the things his tongue did to him. At times it was as sharp as ever, witty, sarcastic and even downright mean. But at other times, when Draco had him laid across their bed or up against a wall, his tongue could do criminal things. They way Draco kissed, delicately running his tongue across the roof of his mouth while switching paces and seductively caressing his own, made Harry’s toes curl. But one thing he never let Draco forget was that he gave as good as he got, remembering the times he’s had Draco begging and writhing under his tongue.

Harry smiled lecherously while getting up from his seat, moving towards Draco. Draco on the other hand had only leaned back in his seat while tracking Harry with half-lidded eyes. 

“Potter, finish your meal or else the chef will be offended.” He said while tilting his head to look up at Harry from his seat. 

“I intend to” Harry replied huskily. He soon reached Draco, grabbing his chin to tilt his head and snogged the life out of his tease of a boyfriend. Draco slowly rose from his seat, hands coming to tangle themselves in Harry soft hair while he ravaged his mouth, groaning when Harry grabbed handfuls of his pert ass. 

Harry was pleased to feel that Draco was just as hard as he was. Grinding his erection against his boyfriend’s, Harry pulled back a bit to look at the glazed, blown out look in Draco’s eyes. The parted pink lips and the heavy breathing made Harry all the more impatient to get the Slytherin out of his clothes. With a wave of his hand he sent the dishes and leftover food into the kitchen, clearing the dining table. Draco, who was never one to wait, stole Harry’s attention again, kissing him and biting his lips causing Harry to groan from his chest. Soon, the sounds of clothes being hastily removed filled the dining room along with the slow tempo music from the record player.

Draco naked was a sight to behold. His long body covered in smooth skin that smelled of the smoky sage soap he used. Legs for miles and perfect blush colored nipples that were pebbled from arousal. Harry took one in his mouth as Draco tilted his head back and moaned throatily. His hands traveled across Draco’s narrow hips toward the crack of his ass, teasingly dipping a finger between his cheeks before retreating. 

“Don’t be a tease Potter” Draco murmured without heat, to wrapped in the pleasure shooting down his spine from Harry’s ministrations. “You’re one to talk” Harry replied, latching on to Draco’s other nipple. Harry pulled away while stroking Draco’s cock lovingly before sitting in the chair, stretched out, at full attention.

Draco always loved to see Harry spread out before him. The hard, lean ripple of Harry’s abs from all the training the Aurors received. Harry’s muscular thighs and arms, whipcord tight, flexing as he stroked his own cock leisurely. And that _cock_. Draco would never forget the moment he laid eyes on it. He was slightly offended by it and had scoffed at it before taking it all the way to his throat the first time he and Harry had sex. Of course the Savior would have a beautifully large penis. The rosy head peaking out of the foreskin with every downstroke. Merlin, he wanted to put it as far as it would go into his mouth. Just as he was about to lower himself to do just that, he heard Harry’s commanding voice. 

“Turn around Malfoy. On the table, on your hands and knees.”

 _Shit._ Draco couldn’t comply fast enough. His long, flushed prick hanging heavy between his legs as he exposed himself to Harry. He blushed prettily, no longer from modesty but the things Harry’s voice did to him in that commanding tone. “Like this Auror Potter?” He said cheekily, wiggling his bum enticingly. 

“Yea, just like that.” Harry replied huskily, the feeling of his warm breath on Draco’s ass cheek making his cock jump with anticipation, precum pooling at the tip. Harry used his thumbs to spread Draco wide, exposing the beautifully pink pucker. He groaned as he took in the sight, feeling Draco squirm in anticipation. 

“Be still.” Harry commanded, loving the way his boyfriend took direction so well from the way he immediately stilled himself.

Draco’s breath becoming faster with every second that passed. Harry licked a broad stripe from Draco’s balls to tailbone, becoming harder from the low groan that escaped Draco’s lips. He did it again, this time swirling his tongue around the pucker and sucking lightly. Draco’s body bucked as he let out a long moan, thighs already trembling. Harry took pleasure in the way his boyfriend’s body became more pliant under his tongue. The wrecked moans only making his cock harder than before. Harry continued in this fashion, prodding Draco’s hole occasionally as the blonde became more and more open under him. 

“F-fuck Potter. Merlin, that feels so good. Don’t - _mngh_ \- don’t stop. _Please don’t stop.”_ Draco moaned, his last words a frantic whisper. 

“God, Draco. You taste so good. You’re so good for me, aren’t you?” Harry said reverently as he brought his tongue firmly back to Draco’s ass. “ _Yes_ …yes Potter! I’m so good for you… _so good, so good_ ” Draco moaned, arching his back and bucking towards Harry’s mouth as he laid his head on the cool table. His body vibrating with pleasure as Harry rimmed him to an early grave. He had to grab the base of his cock to stave his own orgasm. Who knew The Boy Wonder could be such a filthy little bugger? 

Harry pulled away and nibbled lightly at Draco’s ass cheek before lifting a hand to wandlessly summon lube from wherever the hell in their house it came from. Draco heard the smack of the bottle against Harry’s palm and knew he was going to be fucked open tonight. He let out a soft groan from the image while gripping the base of his cock harder to stop himself from coming. The sound of Harry slicking his finger made Draco’s cock jump again, this time precum dribbling onto the pristine dining table. 

“Fuck Potter, come _on_.” Draco bossed, ass in the air, his free hand gripping the other end of the table. He received a firm smack to the ass that made him jump and moan for his sass. Suddenly there was a cool slick finger circling around his hole. He groaned as Harry slowly inserted it all the way to the last knuckle, before patiently pulling out and pushing back in just as slow but firmly. “ _Yes_ ” Draco whispered into the cherry oak. Soon there was a second finger being added, giving Draco a pleasant burn. He wriggled his bum as Harry searched for his prostate, finding it from the sounds that escaped Draco.

Harry loved fingering Draco. The blonde was forever impatient, but Harry would take his sweet time watching the obscene way his fingers would disappear then reappear with every thrust of his hand. This, of course, drove Draco absolutely mental but Harry would not be swayed. He would take his time to open Draco and then proceed to fuck him deep and hard. Harry added his tongue along with his finger causing Draco to swear filthily. Before long, he added a third finger, admiring the way his boyfriend quivered around him.

Harry knew he had to hurry up soon enough, the sight too much for him to handle without wanting to come then and there. He gently removed his fingers, Draco groaning from the loss, as he slicked up his achingly hard prick. He rubbed the tip of his cock against against Draco’s puffy rim, the blonde unconsciously spreading his legs even more. He pushed in the head of his cock, catching the rim as he slightly pulled back and stopped.

Draco felt Potter stop and knew what he was thinking. He brought himself back on to his hands, arched his back and slowly impaled himself on Harry’s cock before pulling forward, looking over his shoulder at Harry. He did this a couple of times before bottoming out and giving himself time to adjust, knowing that Harry was enjoying the sight.

He felt Harry’s large hands grip his hips hard before puling almost all the way out and thrusting back with force. The motion causing Draco to moan loudly as his body shook with each thrust. Harry knew how to fuck him. Hard, deep strokes that he would feel the next day at work. Draco grabbed the edge of the table after a hard thrust that hit his prostate perfectly, pushing himself back to meet Harry. Harry groaned loudly as he continued his pace, gripping Draco hard enough to leave bruises. 

“Fuck, Draco. Look at you, so open for me. Do you know how beautiful you look on my cock?” Harry said, hitting his prostate repeatedly. Draco choked on a sob as overwhelming pleasure spread through his body. “You feel so good, love. I love watching you take my cock. You flush so pretty when i spread you out like this.” Harry continued on a particularly hard thrust that made Draco’s breath catch in his throat. Harry moved one of his hand’s to Draco’s shoulder and he changed to a punishing pace, making Draco scream obscenities against the dining room table.

“ _Merlin Fuck,_  Harry. You beautiful bastard. Oh _God_ … _Please_. _Yes, yes, yes_. Salazar, marry me, you _fuck!_  Just don’t stop. I’m so close, so close.”

Harry would’ve laughed if he weren’t so intent on fucking Draco until he collapsed. He reached around and grabbed Draco’s cock in a firm grip, pumping a few times before Draco tensed and trembled with his climax, a silent scream ripping through him as he pushed himself back on Harry cock. Harry’s thrust became erratic as Draco rode out his orgasm, his vision going white as he came, the blonde clenching around his cock.

As he caught his breath, he slowly started to recall what Draco was saying before his impending orgasm. “Love, what were you saying before, you know, before you came?” Harry asked, rubbing Draco’s back as he trembled slightly. “Merlin Potter. Can you at least remove yourself before talking about this?” Draco replied breathlessly, mortified that he slipped up before the proper time.

Harry chuckled, a little embarrassed, before he gently removed himself and sat on the dining chair behind him, dragging Draco into his lap and nuzzling his neck. “Ok,  I’m ready.” Draco rolled his eyes fondly before he looked at Harry seriously. 

“I had planned out a speech about how you’re the best thing to happen in my life. How i wanted to spend the rest of my days with you and raise little Potterlings. What I did not intend to do was ask you while you were balls deep in my ass.” He chuckled as Harry smiled, giving him an overly sappy look. Draco took a deep breath and looked at Harry seriously once more. 

“Harry James Potter, will you marry me?” Draco waited with bated breath as Harry’s eyes widen, before Harry burst into quiet laughter. Draco scowled at his boyfriend, opening his mouth to tell him off. But before he could, Harry held out his hand as a small black box sailed into his palm. Draco looked at him with surprise. “I was going to ask you tonight too.” Harry admitted, opening the box and showing Draco the beautiful silver and rose gold band. Draco grabbed Harry’s face and kissed him sweetly. “Yes” he said lovingly. “Yes to you too.” Harry replied, smiling beatifically. They both laughed as they continued to kiss softly. 

“Anymore tiramisu?” Harry asked cheekily as Draco swatted his chest.


End file.
